Learning to Love Insanity
by 4-Evah-Anonymous
Summary: Merlot is a teenage girl who suffers from hallucinations. Because of this, she has spent the last few years of her life in a mental hospital for children. What happens when a certain rabbit pays her a visit? OCx?, OCxeveryone at first.


**AN: Here we go. This is my first J/C/Hnkna fic with an actual plot. I don't usually write with OC's. Hell, I don't even like them usually. But I was at a loss of what to do other than this. I hope you guys don't hate it ^_^**

**Learning to Love Insanity**

**Chapter 1**

Shots.

That's what my life has consisted of for the last four years. For the last four years, I had been shot up with more drugs and medication than I could fathom. I was so sick of my daily routine. I woke up every morning at 7:30. I was then injected in the arm and taken downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast was usually the same. Toast and oatmeal. I would _kill_ for a plate of eggs and some bacon.

I was then taken for my daily examination/therapy session wher some bastard in a pin stripe suit asked me about my 'problems' and what I needed to feel more comfortable here. I always replied the same in my mind, 'I need less needles in my arm and fewer pills in my food.' but in life, I kept silent. I didn't talk to people who thought they could 'understand' me and 'help' me. I've had enough of their kind of help.

I was then taken outside to the courtyard where all the grass, trees and flowers grew, Shot up some more and had 3 hours of free time to sit outside while they discussed me and my 'problems' inside. I like my time outside the best and often end up falling asleep, pretending I'm back home with my momma and little brother, resting in my garden, waiting for mom to call me in for lunch.

But then they wake me up and the lovely spell is over. They take me inside for lunch, where the most obviously grind pills into my soup. That's why I always make a show of eating it, but never do. Then after lunch, I go back to my room and sit until dinner. Dinner, the inject me some more and make me eat. Then I go back up to my room, Hear the door lock behind me and then go to sleep, dreaming about my old life.

Then the next morning I wake up crying. And start it all over again.

My name is Merlot Sinclair and I'm 16 years old. And these last four years, I've been in a mental institute for disturbed children. Despite popular belief, I am not insane. Or at least, I don't think so. They say I suffer from hallucinations. That I'm out of touch with reality and that these hallucinations could lead to me becoming violent. Well, now, that's _more_ violent. The first two years I was trapped here, I was far more...open about how uncomfortable I was. I snapped at people, yelled at my psychologist, and kicked at least 5 doctors and nurses in the jaw.

It's a good thing the paitents aren't allowed shoes (only slippers for when we go outside). That's where I am now, in the courtyard. Thankfully, I had been allowed to wear my own clothes today. They think I'm getting better, that my hallucinations are fading. I don't think of them as hallucinations. I think of them as daydreams. And I have learned not to tell the damn doctors or anyone when I have one.

My clothes consist of a blue dress with an apron over it and black leggings underneath. There was a blue bow in my long blond hair, holding it back from my face. I sat in the garden, amid a bunch of daisies. Trees stood around me, efectivly keeping me out of eyeshot. Not that the doctors cared much anymore. I hoped with all my heart that they would release me soon.

I sighed and lay on my back amongst the flowers. I've been so tired lately and they hadn't even injected me yet today. I yawned and curled up. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

"hey!"

A voice jerked me out of my sleep. I looked up and my eyes widened. Oh hell, was this a hallucination? Before me stood a fluffy white rabbit wearing a red waist-coat, tan pants and even shoes and a tie! I sat up, staring at the rabbit in disbelief.

"You'll follow me, won't you, Merlot?" He asked, taking my hand.

Woah! How did he know my name? Well, I suppose if this is a figment of my imagination, he would know my name. I tilted my head. "I don't think I should...I'm not allowed to leave the institute."

He frowned. "Ah, that's a problem. I suppose I'll just have to rescue you~!" He rose up into a human-ish form with white hair, red eyes, glasses and white rabbit ears poking out of the top of his head. I just stared in utter shock. He lifted me up over his shoulder and began to carry me away.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed and kicked my legs. Oh no. I was not getting kidnapped by anyone, hallucination or not! "Put me down, you rabbit eared freak!"

I heard him laugh. "Now now, my love, your insults hurt more than you kicking me in the chest!"

"I can fix that! I'll kick twice as hard if you don't put me down!" I struggled more.

"I'll put you down, no worries! but only once we arrive!" I felt him jump into the air. "Here we go~!"

And then we fell. Fast. I looked back up and saw the sky above through what must be a hole in the ground. It was rapidly growing more and more distant as we fell farther down. I screamed and slammed my eyes shut tight, clinging to the weird rabbit-man as if my life depended on it. (or perhaps in hopes I could use him to break my fall. The ass was trying to kill me!)

I felt myself land hard on my back. The breath was knocked right out of me and white lights popped infront of my eyes.

Then everything went black.

**Oh, Peter, you little kidnapper, you. Merlot. Your crazy, hunny. So are we all. **


End file.
